


Just A Dream?

by IKnowWhoYouAre_Damianos



Series: Kick That Block To The Curb [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe, And it was just a dream, Andrew Minyard is a sap, Funeral, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Neil is dead, Weird dreams, You can't change my mind, but also not at all!!!, it's fluffy, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IKnowWhoYouAre_Damianos/pseuds/IKnowWhoYouAre_Damianos
Summary: Andrew has an ever recurring dream.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Kick That Block To The Curb [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150799
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Just A Dream?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notaboutstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaboutstarlight/gifts).



> Second prompt, this time by my beta [Nette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaboutstarlight/pseuds/notaboutstarlight).
> 
> Prompt:  
> You rush into a church to stop the love of your life from marrying the wrong person. Not paying attention you barge in yelling "I object!" only to realize it's a funeral. The deceased immediately rises in perfect health. All eyes turn to you. "You're welcome" I yell at them and run away again.
> 
> That was such a tricky one and I had to fiddle a bit to make it feasible. Enjoy!
> 
> If you have a prompt, drop a comment or hit me up on tumbrl (iknowwhoyouaredamianos) or twitter (@_morios)

Minyards have a tendency to be self destructive. Andrew knows that all too well. 

For him, it’s how life goes. He eats too many sweets, hoping it makes his heart stop a little earlier. He drives with a hundred miles per hour, sometimes closing his eyes, waiting for the crash. He chases thrill after thrill until one will drag him into the grave one day.

But just because he doesn’t value his pathetic existence, it doesn’t mean he’ll watch his brother do the same. 

Andrew knows that Aaron doesn’t love her. Andrew knows that Aaron knows it, too. She’s a stopgap. Nothing more, nothing less. Aaron has been in love with Katelyn since she hit him with her little plastic shovel in the sandbox in their backyard.

At least that’s what Bee told him. Aaron was the lucky one. Bee and Henry adopted him when he was three years old. Andrew? Well, he wasn’t so lucky. 

It was a coincidence that reunited the twins. The little happy family being at the same football game as Andrew and his nth foster family. Of course, Bee and her helper syndrome couldn’t let the twins get separated again. Unfortunately, she was thirteen years late. The damage done. 

And yet, Andrew loves Aaron. He loves his  _ parents. _ He just hasn’t figured out what to want from this life, yet. At 28, he’s still lost, but Aaron isn’t and he deserves a bit more than a cheap compromise for a wife. 

Andrew has tried it several times, but every time Aaron shut him up again and again. Three months ago, Aaron walked into Andrew’s office and slammed an envelope onto the desk. An invitation to their wedding. 

All Andrew knows is that he can’t let him marry Melissa. 

He has considered not going multiple times and settled on it a few days ago, but he has to do something.

That’s why he’s currently speeding down the boulevard in his Mas. The GPS is leading him into an alleyway with two traffic bollards forcing him to park in the no-parking zone. He climbs out and jogs towards the town square with the small church, mentally reprimanding Aaron for his bad taste in wedding locations.

His watch says 1.28pm which means they should be just a minute away from exchanging vows, so Andrew gives his all and notches up his game. 

He’s panting when he tears the door open, not even taking in the scene before he blurts out, “I object!”

It takes a few seconds for him to realize that he just crashed a fucking  _ funeral _ . Eight full rows of people are staring at him, some just shocked, others devastated, quickly wiping a stray tear away.

Andrew had a few embarrassing moments in his life. None will ever top this one. 

“I— This isn’t a wedding. I—“ Great. Now he’s stammering.

“Hell no,” a blonde woman snarls as she starts walking down the aisle towards him, eyes raging. Even with his reputation, Andrew is a tiny bit scared. “How do you dare, you nasty little basta—“

“Ally?”

Andrew has no idea what’s happening here, but whatever it is, it can only be a nightmare. At the altar, the casket lid is being pushed open by someone who definitely shouldn’t be moving anymore. 

Andrew isn’t the only one gaping. All heads whip around to the front, watching as a handsome man with auburn hair and piercing blue eyes literally comes back from the death. 

“Neil?” the blonde asks, voice dripping with incredulity. 

A murmur goes through the crowd which quickly merges into a clangor. The front row rushes over to the casket, the hunk of the group obviously having a full meltdown now. 

Andrew hears merely a few snippets, questions like “How?”, or “Why? What happened?”, and the redhead’s broken explanations which make no sense at all.

It all ends with a cheerful, “Seems like hell doesn’t want me yet,” from the former corpse as he jumps out of his deathbed, looking as good as new in his tight, black tux.

Andrew is sure it shouldn’t be normal to fall for some stranger who has just rode the train back from hell, but all is fair in love and war, right? 

The chimes bring him back to the present, reminding him of his failed mission. He shouldn’t be here. He should be with Aaron. Maybe he can still catch them before they sign the official papers.

He turns on his heels and pushes through the door, leaving a shouted “You’re welcome!” in his wake as he runs for the Mas.

He’s just settling behind the steering wheel when the door is being ripped open, the handsome walking miracle standing in front of him with a cocky smile on his face and a gleam in his eyes.

“Hi,” he says, “my name is Neil. Neil Josten.”

Andrew croaks out his name, extending his hand to meet the guy’s. 

“I have no idea what just happened, but I’m sure that’s not an everyday thing, and who gets second chances like this one anyway. Maybe that sounds weird but all my friends are in there and you seem like someone I should keep around, and well…”

Now this Neil-guy is blushing. He isn’t really— No way he is— Is this— “Is this a  _ proposal _ ?”

“Well, I don’t know if awkward stammering after a miraculous resurrection meets the criteria but… yes?”

There’s silence. Andrew tries to come up with words but he must be braindead. This is  _ crazy _ .

“You’re crazy,” he eventually huffs, opening the glovebox to grab his box of cigarettes.

“Maybe I am,” Neil says, gaze unfaltering, “but so is dying and being brought back by some handsome, blond, grumpy man crashing a funeral. Also, if we don’t get along, we can still get a divorce,” he tacks on and  _ winks _ .

Andrew must have lost his mind since his mouth opens and lets an “Okay,” slip out.

“Cool. Can we?” Neil asks, eyebrow raised and arm extended for Andrew to tuck his in. 

“Maybe I’m the lucky one for once,” he thinks to himself as he walks down the aisle with a beautiful stranger. 

“Andrew?”

“Uh-huh?”

“Andrew?”

“What is it?”

“An-drew!”

Andrew blinks into the blaring sunlight, eyelids still a bit heavy. He must have slept in this awkward angle for hours for his neck to be so painfully stiff.

When the dots clear from his vision, he looks into Neil’s blue eyes full of concern. Junkie. 

Andrew is way too deep in and this has to stop. 

“Just another dream,” Andrew grunts, pushing himself upright.

“You were blabbering again,” Neil says and leans in for a quick kiss, gentle fingers carding through Andrew’s hair. “Nightmare?”

“Not really.” Andrew watches Neil hum, and picks up one of their cats. Sometimes he can’t believe that this is it. That this is his life. That he has a set of amazing parents, and a happily married brother with a set of spitting images. A job he likes. Cats. And Neil.

Something is missing, though. He has married Neil a dozen times now. But never really. Never outside of a dream. It’s ridiculous, really. He’s dreading it. Not the getting-married-part. Just the asking-part. The not-knowing-the-answer-part. But these dreams are getting out of hand, and Andrew  _ wants it _ . He wants Neil, and he wants him forever.

“Neil.”

“Huh?” Andrew doesn’t like how tension slips into Neil’s shoulders, his brows drawing together, mouth crinkling as it always does when he’s thinking too hard. “Do you wanna talk about your dream?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” Neil smiles one of his lovestoned smiles he reserves for Andrew. 

“I—Wait here.” Andrew gets up and walks over to the bedroom where he opens the bottom drawer of their dresser. The little satin box is still sitting in the corner, somewhere between belts and cufflinks. Totally Neil-safe. He grabs it and grabs Sir on the way out, plopping her into Neil’s lap. “Listen.”

“Sure.“

“I’ve told you how I always come up with some new background story. How sometimes Bee is my mother, and sometimes she isn’t. How sometimes Aaron is married to Katelyn, and sometimes he isn’t.”

“Yeah, you’ve said so.”

“Okay. But there’s more. In every dream, I make a stupid decision. A decision that binds me to some idiot. Forever.” Andrew watches Neil’s smile turn into a frown and then into a big grin. Idiot. “Yeah, you’re the idiot.”

“Is this the worst proposal in history, Mr. Minyard?”

“Says someone who asked me out on a date by grabbing a coffee and spilling it all over me right before my final exam.”

“That was an accident.”

“You’re an accident.”

“I’m your accident,” Neil says completely smug.

“Whatever. Yes or no?” Andrew opens the little box where two plain, silver bands are sitting side by side.

“I already told you it’s always yes with you,” Neil says, his blue eyes aflame. 

“I liked you better as a corpse,” Andrew says, and kisses his accident.

“Don’t worry. If we don’t get along, we can still get a divorce.”


End file.
